KakuHida: End of our Lives
by Deidara's clay bomb
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are arguing. Again. Usually it's a kiss-and-make-up kinda thing. but this time Hidan took it way to far... Rated T to be safe.
1. Bullet

_Hey! this is my first story here! YAY! *smiles* Now, this isn't my favorite couple, but I wrote this when they were... I know, sad. Don't shoot me!_

"That's it! I've had it with you and your fucking attitude! Get out!" The brunette leaned over, and grabbed his silver haired lover's arm. Hidan pulled away, and glared at Kakuzu.

"Don't forget, this is my house, too!" Hidan spun on his heel, and threw the door open.

"Does it LOOK like I give a damn?! Now, get OUT!" Kakuzu strode over to Hidan, and shut the door. He pulled Hidan close, and wrestled him to the floor.

"Get the fuck away from me, you asshole! I'm done with your crap! You don't respect me, or anything I believe in!" Kakuzu laughed, and pinned Hidan to the carpet.

"I do respect you! I will say what you believe in, this Jashin, is absolute bullshit." Hidan let out a cry of anger, and kicked Kakuzu off. The brown haired man rolled away, but quickly got up. Hidan opened the door, and ran out. He ran to his car, and pulled something out of the glove box. Kakuzu smirked.

"What, going to leave?" His eyes widened as Hidan found what he was looking for, and pulled out a gun, clicking the safety off.

"Hidan." Kakuzu stared at his lover with fear. The Jashinist could be unpredictable, but he never took it to this extreme.

"What?" Tears leaked from Hidan's eyes, and he set the barrel of the gun on his temple. Kakuzu lurched forward.

"Hidan, please. Put that down." Hidan closed his eyes, and layed his finger on the trigger.

"Hidan! Stop this, now!" Terror shook Kakuzu's voice, but Hidan ignored it. He sighed, and opened his eyes.

"No. I said I was tired of all of this. I wasn't kidding. Sorry." Kakuzu ran forward, and leaped at Hidan. The sliver haired man pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the area. Birds fluttered away, and doors opened.

Kakuzu looked down at his lover. The Jashinist smiled, and raised his hand slowly, laying it on Kakuzu's cheek.

"Heh… The last thing... I'll ever... see is... you." Hidan's hand dropped, and his eyes closed.

"Hidan! Hidan, please wake up!" Kakuzu layed his hands on either side of his face. Hidan didn't move.

Blood poured from the gunshot wound, tilted upward. Kakuzu had pushed the gun up, and the bullet had just missed Hidan's temple.

"Hidan! HIDAN!" Water dropped onto Hidan's face, and Kakuzu realized he was crying. He gently pulled the gun from his lover's fingers, and made to throw it.

Just before he let go, he stopped. Kakuzu stared at the gun, before setting it to his own temple. He took a breath of courage.

"Dammit, Hidan. You know I won't live without you…"He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. The shot was barely heard before Kakuzu fell. He smiled one last time, and gave into the dark.

A/N: Kay.. That's it for that one. I have tons more to post, so maybe I'll have some time soon to get them up here... :) Thanks for reading! (heh.. I do requests..)


	2. Waking Up

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_God, my head hurts... What happened? All I remember was arguing with Kuzu... Then the gun... OH GOD! THE GUN!_

Shooting pain coursed through Hidan as he suddenly sat up. A hand was layed on his shoulder, and forced him down. He gasped, taking in his surroundings.

A heart monitor was hooked up to his body, making the quiet beeping noise. Bleach white walls, white bed, breathing mask.

_Dammit. Hospital!_

"Sir, stay still. You suffered some major damage to your head." The blonde nurse gently patted Hidan's shoulder, calming him slightly.

"God, my head's pounding... Hey, where's the fucker? Kakuzu?" The blonde bit her lip, looking away. She moved toward the door.

"I'll, uh... I'll get your doctor." She left the room, and Hidan slowly sat up, looking at his hands.

_What's going on? Man, I hate being lost... Makes me feel vunerable.._

"Mr. Yuga? I'm Doctor Tsunade. We need to talk." The silver-haired man looked up as Tsunade sat down.

"Yeah?" He softly touched his head, feeling the stitched hole at his temple.

"You attempted suicide, Hidan. You barely survived from the trauma. You've been in a coma for three months." Hidan slowly nodded, and looked around.

"Where the fuck is Kuzu? He should be here..." Tsunade sighed, and shook her head.

"He's no longer here. He killed himself with the same gun you shot yourself with, Hidan." Panic shot through Hidan and he flew out of bed, yanking his I.V. out.

"No! You're lying!" He ran out of the room, and down the hall. He jumped down the stairs, and out the front door. He was met by a red haired man, who grabbed him.

"Hidan?! Oh, thank god you woke up! Dei, he's awake!" The bouncy blonde ran up, pulling Hidan into his arms. Hidan trembled lightly, holding back tears

"Is... Is it true? Is my Kuzu really...dead?" Sasori and Deidara looked at each other, Deidara chewing on his lip.

"Un. Hidan, Kakuzu's funeral was three months ago..." Hidan let go of his tears, sobbing into Deidara's shoulder as his legs gave out.

**Okay... Chapter 2. Honestly, I had no idea I was gonna do another. If you would like me to continue, please let me know... :)**


	3. Hospital

_Hey, I'm still here! and thank you for that review! Just for giving me my first, you can request anything you want~  
Well, Here's the next chappie!*fangirl cheer* Hope you likey~_

"Hidan, please, eat, un. Saso and I are starting to get really worried..."Hidan shrugged, muttering about stupid blondes and annoying redheads. Deidara didn't catch anything, and continued to try to force food down the albino's throat. Hidan shook his head violently, and Deidara sighed, finally giving up after three hours.

"You know what?! Fine, then die, un! You don't eat, you will end up dying!" Hidan glared at his friend, and sighed, picking up the spoon and eating a small bite of the gross hospital food, face twisting.

"Happy, you damn blonde? There, I ate. Now leave me be..." Deidara stood up, the chair flying back in the petite blonde's anger.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT, HIDAN! KAKUZU'S DEAD, AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" He huffed, trying to catch his breath. Sasori quickly opened the door, shutting it behind him.

"Dei, let him be. He's tired, depressed, and angry. How about we leave, and give him some time to think, huh? I'll take you to dinner..." Deidara hesitated, before slowly nodded, getting up and smiling.

"Please, Hidan... Get better. For us..." Hidan nodded softly, looking at the blonde.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Deidara and Sasori laughed, before leaving.

_Kakuzu, you ass. Why did you die...? You shouldn't have touched that damn gun..._

_I REALLY dont have time to update until the end of the school year (only 2 WEEKS!) so please bear with me. The next on will be A LOT longer..._


End file.
